


Troll Doll

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Gen, M/M, Ravagers - Freeform, Space family, ravagers as family, star lord - Freeform, star prince, troll doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, boy. Quit crying, and you get your dolly. We got a deal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Again based off an artwork by Write_Like_An_American. She gives me so damn many ravagers’ family fluff/baby peter feels plus supplies the best Kraglin/Yondu porn. You’re feeding my addiction to this fandom..hell you’re the damn reason I got into this fandom.

It really wasn’t a surprise that the boy wasn’t doing so well the first week. He’d been taken from his home. His mother had just died. He was now surrounded by space pirates being taken far far away from everything he’d ever known.

 

It should have been less of a surprise when one of the crew decided to take the kids things. It also should have been less of as surprise when Yondu had to retrieve them.

 

What was a surprise was when Yondu found the boy sobbing his eyes out in one of the small storage rooms. He was hiding from the crew he knew that but it was easy to find him anyway. The noise he made was far too loud despite his best effort to muffle it.

 

Yondu wouldn’t have even searched the boy out if it hadn’t been for Kraglin who was clearly losing his patient with not just the crew but Peter as well and considering how well his first mate did with kids this was not a good thing.

 

“Do something.” Kraglin had said the night before in their cabin.

 

“Why the fuck should I?” Yondu had replied while Kraglin rolled his eyes and smacked the other’s blue hands off his hips.

 

“Because you’re the captain. You have his things and I can only do so much.” Kraglin replied icily turning his back to Yondu and basically smacking the other’s hands away again. “no. Not in the mood.” He stated firmly making Yondu growl and flip over to have his back to his mate. Fine if he didn’t want sex that was it. It’s not like they’d go more than one without it, Kraglin would be begging for it soon enough (Yeah he was wrong about that).

 

The boy was curled up in front of one of big windows and it was clear he’d been staring at the stars at least at some point. Yondu knelt down in front of him and Peter gave him a watery look, tears and snot dripping down his face as he kept on crying. It was a disgusting pathetic sight if Yondu had ever seen one.

 

“Come on boy. You’ve got to stop this damn nonsense.” Yondu growled out but Peter just kept on crying making the Centurion sigh and rub at his face before digging into his coat and pulling out the troll doll he’d found in the boy’s bag. To be honest he thought about keeping it. Keeping it on his dash with the rest of his Knick knacks but right now. Maybe it would be a good bargaining chip. He made sure Peter was looking at him when he held it up and then yanked his hand back when the boy tried to take it. “ah no. We got to talk first.”

 

“Nothing to say to you.” Peter said sniffling.

 

“Well I got plenty to say to you boy.”  Yondu replied. “All you done since we picked you up is whine and cry. We ain’t got time for that and ain’t no one got time to baby your ass.”

 

He got out, though as pathetic as the boy looked he understood Kraglin not wanting to deal with him. He didn’t want to get attached and knowing that soft heart his mate had on children..seeing Peter like this would do him in.

 

“C’mon, boy. Quit crying, and you get your dolly. We got a deal?” Yondu finally said with Peter looking up at him and sniffling.

 

“You can’t take it back..or let the crew take it.” Peter said firmly.

 

“And why would I do that..” Yondu asked still holding the toy up only to find himself knocked backwards on his ass as Peter had shot up to his feet kicking him and snatching the toy from his hand and hugging it close to his chest. “Little brat.”

 

“You’re going to do it..or..or I’ll start crying again and this time I’ll make sure it’s really annoying.” Peter said finally. “And I’ll hide the rest of your toys from your dash.”

 

“You got balls boy.” Yondu said standing up as Peter back his self up against the window looking ready to cry again but was holding it in best he could. “You got a deal..for now.”

 

It was the first time he’d seen the boy smile.

 

“Now get your ass outta here.” Yondu said. “It’s night cycle. You need to sleep.”

 

“yes captain.” Peter said catching Yondu off guard. The boy hadn’t addressed him that way. Hell hadn’t even spoken to him. So when Peter passed him Yondu reached out and made to cuff him but only ran his hands through Peter’s hair for a moment in what would seem like a fond gesture. It was worth getting that second smile out of the boy before he disappeared.

 

“Damn it..” Yondu cursed to his self looking at his reflection in the glass. “Don’t get fucking attached.”

 

But damn..he knew following his own damn advice wasn’t going to happen. The kid was too damn cute.


End file.
